


Sexual tension

by yuraxchan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The leader was a very kind and patient person but a certain someone decided to make his task harder and his patience was running thin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual tension

The summer’s heat was unbearable this year and Junmyeon was exhausted. They had to train twice as hard and July wasn’t the cooler month of the year in Korea – far from it. Unfortunately for him the hotter the weather was the fewer clothes the members wore in the dorm. And that was Junmyeon’s biggest problem at the moment.

You see, the leader was a very kind and patient person but a certain someone decided to make his task harder and his patience was running thin. He was sitting quietly on the couch, trying to watch some stupid TV show with the members but couldn’t concentrate. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were spread on the floor in front of the TV, Sehun was eating an ice cream noisily at the other side of the room, his back against the wall, and Kyungsoo was cooking in the kitchen, coming from time to time to have a small talk with them. And then, there was Jongin, lain on the couch next to him, only wearing his boxer, his skin shining with sweat.

Junmyeon tried very hard to ignore him, frowning intently at the screen. But the dancer couldn’t simply be quiet, he just had to wipe his forehead with his wrist, licking his lips and sighing loudly. Not that Junmyeon was looking at him. Duh. “It’s so fucking hot…” The younger mumbled.

When the ads appeared, Chanyeol ran to grab something to drink while Baekhyun changed the channel. The leader closed his eyes, licking his dry lips. His cotton shirt glued to his skin was uncomfortable but he didn’t want to pull it off, he wasn’t as confident in his body as Jongin . ‘What a show off’, he thought letting out a snort.

When he opened his eyes again, Jongin was stretching, draping his long legs on Junmyeon’s lap while letting out a moan. It was the last straw. The elder glared at him and pushed his legs harshly making the boy fall from the couch.

“Jesus fucking Christ Jongin !” He snapped.

The younger looked at him in shock while the others stared, surprised by his outburst. “Sorry…?” He tried.

“Yeah. Yeah. Whatever.” He mumbled. “And could you please put some clothes on ? Have some decency. Are you a fucking stripper or what ?” Junmyeon was now shouting.

Jongin winced, a little hurt and confused. He opened his mouth to speak but didn’t know what to say. He turned to look at Sehun, the latter raised his eyebrow and shrugged. He simply mouthed a ‘Go change’ at his friend.

Wordlessly, Jongin made his way to his room to change as Junmyeon instructed him. When he came back, he sat on the couch, putting as much distance with the leader as he could, throwing cautious looks in his direction.

The others, sensing the tension didn’t say anything. Junmyeon sighed, he knew he was the one who ruined the mood but he had had enough, he felt like he was a human bomb ready to explode at any moment. Huffing, he stood up and stomped out the living room to lock himself in his bedroom.

Jongin followed him with his eyes, biting his lips. “Did I do something wrong ?” He asked, unsure.

Chanyeol smiled at him reassuringly. “Don’t worry Kid, it’s not your fault. He’s a bit…jumpy these days.”

The dancer nodded, not really convinced.

“I think he needs to get laid…” Whispered Baekhyun, smirking.

They all chuckled, muffling their laughter. If Junmyeon heard them, they would be dead meat, and they didn’t want to face the wrath of the leader at the moment.

*

Later in the evening, Junmyeon was still in his room while the others were in the kitchen eating. Kyungsoo tried to coax him out his hideout without success.

“Did something happen ?” He asked, confused.

“Nothing to worry about, he’s just tired.” Chanyeol explained, stuffing his face.

Sehun snorted while Baekhyun grimaced. “You’re disgusting…” He growled, earning a kick in his leg by the rapper who muttered a “Bitch” under his breath.

Jongin stayed quiet, staring at his food and not eating. Kyungsoo looked at him concerned. “You’re not eating ?” He tried, snapping the younger out of his reverie. “Sorry, I’m not really hungry.” He mumbled.

Sehun looked at him strangely then sighed. “Just go talk to him or something, you’re both moping and it’s sickening.”

The dancer gave him the finger and got up, heading to the leader’s room.

*

Once in front of the door, he knocked before entering not waiting to receive an answer. Junmyeon groaned. “Go away.”

Jongin pouted but the latter couldn’t see it. He walked slowly to his bed and sat on it. “Hyung” He called softly. The leader tensed but didn’t move. When it was clear the younger wasn’t decide to leave him alone, he sat up, his hair disheveled. “What do you want ?”

The dancer stared shamelessly at his naked torso making Junmyeon feel self-conscious. He covered his body with the blanket and frowned. The younger rolled his eyes at his attitude. “Why are you hiding ? It’s not like I never saw you naked…”

Junmyeon flushed. “Whatever”, he mumbled. “So, what do you want ?” He added, annoyed.

“I wanted to apologize ? I don’t know what I did to make you upset but I’m sorry. Please don’t be mad anymore, I don’t like it. And the mood between the six of us is shitty when you’re upset.” He said, looking him in the eyes.

The leader sighed, then played with his blanket, feeling guilty. “You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s me, I’m tired…and it’s too hot…I’m sorry I yelled at you Jongin-ah. Now, go back with the other, I want to sleep.” He explained, smiling a little.

“I know you’re telling me this to make me feel better...but Hyung, I’m not a child anymore ok ? So tell me what did I do wrong ?” He pleaded, unconvinced.

“I know you’re not a child anymore, believe me I should know…” Junmyeon mumbled.

“What was that ?” Jongin asked.

“Please Jongin, can you…leave me alone for a while ? I need to…think.” He stated, not looking at him. The dancer was really too close for him to feel comfortable.

Losing patience, the younger grabbed his shoulders to look him in the eyes. “Hyung…Just tell me !” He was becoming frustrated. Why the leader couldn’t simply say what was wrong ? They were friends, they even lived together for Christ’s sake !

“Jongin…You’re too close…” Junmyeon breathed, uneasy.

The blanket slipped down, revealing his torso and the flush spreading on his body. The younger gapped, he couldn’t detach his eyes from the reddened cheeks of the leader, his warm breath on his chin, the way his eyes couldn’t meet his and the light quiver he felt under his palm.

A ‘are you cold’ was on the tip of his tongue before he remembered it was summer and the question was just ridiculous. He cleared his throat, trying to focus.

“What is it Hyung ?” He whispered softly, his palms sliding down the leader’s arms slowly.

“Jongin-ah…” Junmyeon sighed, throwing him a sultry look before grimacing.

The leader looked like he was in pain, conflicted even and Jongin didn’t know what to do. Worse, he was enthralled by the man in front of him and a sudden urge to ravish him made his breath hitch. Was it the heat ?

“Hyung…I really want to kiss you right now…” He stated, not thinking before speaking his mind.

Junmyeon widened his eyes and opened his mouth to speak but was cut by Jongin’s lips on his. The younger didn’t waste time and dived his tongue in his mouth, his hand coming to grip his jaw to angle his face and have more access. He kissed him with passion, pushing the leader on the bed to lie on top of him, making him moan softly when he sucked on his tongue.

The elder tried to stop him when he realized what they were doing, weakly pushing his chest without success. He turned his head to the side but Jongin carried on mouthing his chin, jaw and neck, his hands caressing his torso with warm palms.

“Jongin…stop…J-Jongin…” He tried, but the attention the dancer was giving him was exhilarating, he had craved his touch for months and couldn’t help but act selfishly. He shut his eyes and let him kiss, suck, bite and play with each patch of skin he could get, moaning a litany of ‘Hyung’ under his breath.

After a while, he stopped and looked back at Junmyeon’s face. The latter had his eyes closed and his breath was coming short but he looked so tempting under him.

“Hyung, look at me.” He whispered.

The leader turned to face him, biting his lips. To say he was nervous was an understatement. Did Jongin realize what did they do ? Was he disgusted ? Did he regret ? Will he say he was sorry ?

“You’re really beautiful like this…and I want you. Do you…want me too ?” He asked, suddenly shy.

Junmyeon stared at him, surprised. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. “I…I…”

Jongin looked disappointed and a little hurt then smiled sadly. “I’m sorry…I just thought…maybe you wanted me ? The look you gave me earlier…I’m sorry I forced myself on you Hyung…” He spoke in a whisper.

Before he could get up, the leader grabbed his wrist. “No…stay…” He pleaded.

The younger shot him a curious glance, confused. Junmyeon yanked him back and Jongin landed against his chest, their face nearly touching. Wrapping his arms around his neck, he kissed him slowly, biting his lower lip. “I want you…” He breathed.

The dancer grinned and kissed him more fervently, breaking away to pull out his shirt. The elder’s hand roamed along his body, touching as much skin as he could, eliciting soft moans from the younger. They battled for dominance, rolling around the bed, undressing each other, kissing and chuckling like kids playing around.  
Finally Jongin succeed at immobilizing the leader and smirked, proud of himself. “So, what now ?” He hummed, leaning to kiss Junmyeon’s nose.

The leader snorted then raised an eyebrow. “You’re trying to act like you know what you’re doing but you don’t right ?”

“Touché.” He replied sheepishly.

He griped Junmyeon’s thighs and put them on his hips, not without kissing the inside, then grinded against him making them groan at the friction between their cocks. “Fuck, do that again” the elder moaned, moving his own hips. Jongin did it again and again, wanting to hear more of the noises the leader let out.

“Do you want to come like this Hyung ?” Jongin asked, panting.

“Ngh…N-No…I want m-more !” He moaned.

Jongin stopped his movements and let his head rest on Junmyeon’s chest, kissing the skin here softly. “What do you want ?” He mumbled while the latter planted his foot on the bed.

The leader sighed, trying to calm his breathing, then play with the younger’s hair. “Did you bottom before Jongin-ah ?” He inquired, curious.

A soft ‘no’ was his reply. He smiled tenderly. “Ok, then you can top…for now.”

Jongin hummed and made his way to his lips to kiss him with heatedly. His hands wandered south, spreading the leader’s thighs before he went down, his face at the leader’s stomach’s level. Junmyeon moaned at the sight. “You look good between my legs…” He smirked.

The younger pinched his thigh making him wince then kiss the area as an apology. He began mouthing along the inside of the thigh, leaving a wet trail of saliva then did the same with the other. Junmyeon’s breathe quickened and he bit his lips hard to muffle his cries.

Impatient, the elder tried to close his legs to oblige the dancer to speed up making the latter chuckled. “Be patient Hyung.” He kissed the skin above his groin before biting it, living a red mark.

“Don’t be a tease !” Junmyeon groaned, breathless.

Jongin smiled then proceeded to attach his lips to his cock, licking the head expertly first before engulfing as much as he could. He started to suck him off right away, stroking the part he couldn’t fit in his mouth with his hand. Junmyeon moaned loudly, gripping the younger’s hair none to gently, overwhelmed by the sensation.

The dancer whined around him, nearly choking when the elder snapped his hips forward. He dug his nails in the leader’s hip in retaliation, glaring at him under his eyelashes. “Fuck…J-Jongin…S-Sorry…but…I need more…” Junmyeon panted.

The younger released his cock with an obscene ‘pop’, a trail of saliva connecting his mouth to his manhood. He licked his lips clean and settled on top of Junmyeon, giving him a chaste kiss. They kept silent and just looked at each other for a while, simply enjoying their moment of intimacy.

“Jongin, mmh it’s really romantic and all but how long are we going to look into each other eyes ? It kind of hurts down there…” The leader whispered, blushing.

Jongin widened his eyes and opened his mouth but nothing came out. “R-Right…so mmh have you got a…condom and stuff ?” He asked finally.

The elder smiled gently and pushed at his chest to sit up. He bent over to retrieve a condom and a small bottle from his nightstand, placing the items on the mattress between them. Jongin was on his knees and Junmyeon had to look up to meet his gaze.

“Do you know what to do from here ?” He tried, moving closer, his hands on the younger’s thighs.

“I…mmh…think ?” Jongin mumbled, unsure.

“Ok, let me show you then.” The leader smirked, confident.

He opened the bottle and poured the content on his palm before seizing the dancer’s shaft, tearing a gasp out of him. “It’s lube” He stated, then stroked him to full hardness with one hand, his other one gripping his waist. They kissed languidly before Jongin stopped him, breathing a “too much”.

The dancer simply watched, entranced as his lover poured the liquid on his fingers then disregarded the bottle to lie down again, his legs spread outrageously. Jongin gulped, very aroused and tried not to pounce on the leader and take him right away. Junmyeon must have read his mind, smirking before sliding one of his fingers inside himself slowly. He moaned a quiet ‘Jongin’ before adding another finger. Gasping, he arched of the bed at the pleasure, touching himself shamelessly in front of the younger.

Trembling, Jongin licked his lips and moved closer. His hands brushed his lover’s thighs, he kissed his stomach and removed the locks of hair stuck on his forehead. “Do you know what you are doing to me right now ?” He asked sensually, his tongue teasing his ear.

Junmyeon moaned in response, his free hand going to grip Jongin’s neck. The latter mouthed his jaw, neck and clavicle, kissed him slowly while he fingered himself then stepped back to fully take in the sight to behold.

He teased him by stroking his cock lazily, groping his ass and humping his thigh making the leader trash on the bed, overstimulated. “Please Please Please”, he begged. Curious, Jongin pushed one finger alongside Junmyeon’s ones in him making the latter tense. His finger was longer than the leader’s and when he wiggled it expertly his nail touched a bundle of nerves which made his lover cry out. Shocked, he stopped and pulled out, did he hurt him ?

“Hyung ? I’m sorry…” He tried, concerned.

Junmyeon snorted and released his fingers, stretching out his legs on the bed. He was slightly shivering. “You didn’t hurt me, it was really good.” He explained, having recovered. Jongin threw him a confuse look. “My prostate dummy. You know what it is right ?” The younger nodded. “You touched it with your finger and it’s rather pleasurable. Now come on here and fuck me. I want more, I need more.” He ordered, pushing the dancer towards him with his foot on his ass.

Jongin groaned. “So demanding…”

Junmyeon fumbled to find the condom and smiled goofily when he found it. He quickly tired the package open and put it on Jongin, stroking him slowly making him cringe. “Don’t come too quickly!” he smirked. The dancer looked at him scandalized. “I’m not a virgin Hyung !”

Unfazed his lover raised an eyebrow. “Technically, you are. Don’t mess up kid !” He teased. Jongin narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth. Pissed, he brutally kissed the elder and lifted his legs up to put them on his shoulders. Junmyeon winced slightly, his muscles protesting. The dancer pushed his asscheeks apart, aligned his cock to his pucker then thrusted in one swift movement.

Junmyeon let out a cry at the sensation of being stretched, it hurt like a bitch. Jongin moaned at the tightness, closing his eyes, he never had experienced something like this. When he looked down, his lover’s face was contracting in pain and he panicked. “H-Hyung ? Are you hurt ? D-Do you want to stop ?” He asked, quivering.

The leader’s hands cupped his face to draw him close. “No, it’s been a while that’s all…don’t worry. Just….Let me a minute.” He reassured him, smiling softly. Jongin nodded and exhaled loudly, trying to stay still but it was difficult not to move. He felt the sweat running on his face and body, the heat was unbearable.

When Junmyeon finally moved his hips, he groaned and set out a slow pace. He didn’t want to hurt the elder, even if it was pure torture for him. The leader let out soft noises under him, griping his shoulders hard. “More More More”, he chanted. Jongin quickened his thrusts, trying to find the bundle of nerves he found earlier with his fingers. He rolled his hips, changed angle and grinned when his lover screamed. ‘Found it’, he thought smugly.

Junmyeon dug his nails in his skin and he winced but sped up nonetheless, he was close to his release and just a look at his lover who was reduced in a panting mess, trashing, trembling and moaning under him proved him he wasn’t the only one.

At each move, the noise of their skin slapping, their groans, moans and kisses could be heard in the confine of the room. After a particularly deep thrust, Jongin tensed and came, letting out a throaty moan. Junmyeon milked him out through his orgasm and let him rest on his chest, stroking his hair. Jongin waited for his breathing to be normal again before pulling out, tearing a soft moan from the leader. The latter’s cock was poking his stomach, waiting for his release and he hastily put his legs down on the mattress to go down on him. He took his shaft between his lips, inserting three of his fingers in his hole at the same time and fingered him deep and fast making Junmyeon come quickly in his mouth with a cry.

Jongin swallowed despite the bitter taste and licked his lips clean. Pulling out his fingers, he wiped them on the sheet before making his way to his lover’s lips letting butterfly kisses along his torso. They kissed tenderly, totally spent. The dancer lied down next to the leader and put his leg on his lap, his hand stroking his cheek.

“Are you still mad at me ?” He asked, smirking.

“No…And I told you I wasn’t mad at you. Just the heat, you half-naked…damn, it was too much.” Junmyeon explained calmly. “Now, it’s way better though…”

“I’m glad then.” Jongin whispered content.

“You’re aware that we’ll have to talk about it right ?” The elder tried, uneasy.

“Yes. But not now. Let’s take a rest…” The dancer mumbled, his eyes closed.

Junmyeon looked at him with affection, ruffling his hair. “Where’s you stamina maknae ?” A snore was his answer, making him chuckle. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, exhausted.

*

“I told you they needed to fuck !” Sehun snorted.

“They are…loud. Ahem.” Kyungsoo tried, blushing madly.

“Who do you think topped ?” Baekhyun asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Damn, Jongdae was right ! Baekkie, the next time we fight, let’s have make up sex !” Chanyeol grinned then yelped when Baekhyun punched his arm – hard.


End file.
